


When a Boy Likes a Boy

by Chichirinoda



Category: D.Gray-man, Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devit has a crush on Shito, and he reacts in typical teenage-boy fashion - by making Shito utterly miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Boy Likes a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another DDD canon fic. Don't ask.

Shito didn't think that after having his shame recorded and transmitted for all of the community to see, that he'd ever be plunged into a worse hell than that. But Devit proved him wrong.

It started almost immediately after that day. Devit would show up at school, pretending to be a fellow student. Sometimes with his freaky best friend, Jasdero, but usually alone. He'd sit at the next table from Shito in the cafeteria and make snide remarks, or try to trip him as he hurried between classes.

It was worse than that stupid virus, though at least he stayed away from grape juice.

Mostly.

Akatsuki's advice was pretty unhelpful. "Just ignore him. I dunno what his problem is with you, but he'll get bored eventually."

But Devit didn't get bored, and soon the pranks started in earnest. Shito couldn't open his locker without being showered with confetti or chicken feathers. Devit would show up with Jasdero and they'd start shooting those guns of theirs, and Shito would be left standing there in the hall, covered in debris or spattered with some kind of foul-smelling liquid, shaking with rage as students stampeded in a panic at the sight of the guns.

He enlisted Bekko's help in desperation. The blond Ferryman listened to his plight, including the whole story from the virus where they'd first met to the present day. Bekko even came to school with him the following day to observe, watched as Devit and Jasdero created a purple nightmarish zombie cow that stampeded through the chemistry classroom where Shito was trying to take science class. Then he continued to observe quietly as they turned the gymnasium into a swamp.

"Not my jurisdiction," Bekko sighed as he departed without doing a thing. And he charged Shito a hundred dollars for his time.

To top it off, the two Noah showed up that night while the zombies were hunting, and turned the zombie they were about to finish off into ice cream. They didn't even get the bounty, though they argued with Bekko for half an hour that it amounted to the same thing, especially after it had melted.

A solution came from a rather unexpected source. After a particularly difficult episode where Devit and Jasdero turned the third floor corridor floor to water and everyone fell through it to land painfully on the second floor - several people were taken to hospital after the lockers tumbled through after them - Kita Michiru came nervously to talk to Shito, still trying to wring out her skirt without taking it off.

"You know, Shito-san," she said, wiping water off of her glasses without looking too hard at him or anyone around them. "I think maybe he likes you."

" _Likes_ me?" Shito scoffed, dripping. He had, of course, been in the middle of the hall and had caught the brunt of it all. "He _hates_ me! He thinks it's fun to torment me!"

"I don't think so," she said, slipping her glasses on and giving him a shy smile. "Boys often make fun of girls they like. All the other girls say so. I mean, he's a little over the top, but it's sort of like how Shinji-kun used to snap Mika-chan's bra in English class. Now they're dating."

Shito snorted irritably, but it made him think.

That night, Devit showed up again at the graveyard, but Shito was alone. The zombie boy was sitting on one of the graves, gun in hand - he'd switched hands with Akatsuki, just in case things got ugly.

"Devit, I want to talk to you," Shito growled, his eyes landing on Jasdero. "Alone."

"What, you sure you want to face me without your precious boyfriend around?" Devit taunted, pressing his own pistol to his temple and smirking at him.

"Yes."

There was a short discussion between the two twins, or whatever they were, but Jasdero slunk off to play with the corpses or something, and they were left facing each other.

"I want you to stop this shit," Shito said, standing up. "What do I have to do?"

Devit laughed and spread his hands, his gold eyes mad under the moonlight. "There's nothing you can _do_. I'm just having fun!"

Shito walked towards him, and noted that the closer he got, the more nervous Devit seemed to get. "Hey, don't try anything weird," Devit snapped when Shito was about five feet away. "In fact, you better put that gun away right now."

It didn't have the force of an actual command that Shito had no choice to obey, but he shrugged and the gun dissolved. It was better that way, anyway. The chain could get in the way sometimes, and he wanted to have his hands free.

Despite his obvious confusion, the Noah boy stood his ground until the zombie was right in his face.

"Just...stop," Shito said in a low voice. "Please. I give up."

And he leaned forward, catching Devit by the wide furry collar of his jacket, and kissed him.

Devit was stunned for a moment, but soon his lips softened under Shito's talented ministrations, and his fingers curled in Shito's uniform jacket, crushing the fabric. They kissed for a while, under the moonlight, until a voice interrupted them.

"Ooooooh, does this mean you'll be saying his name more when you're in bed, Devit? Hee!"

Devit broke the kiss, and Shito was sure he was blushing despite his dusky skin. "Sh-shut up, I do not!"

Shito grinned. "I bet you will."

Devit growled and captured his lips in a bruising kiss while Jasdero watched and made commentary. It was fucked up, but by now Shito was resigned to the fact that was just the way it was supposed to be in his life.

Maybe this time, it was all right.


End file.
